


we can build a life out of this love.

by areyofsunshine



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, ben didn't die. him and rey get to live happy ever after on naboo and that's canon., brief mention of pregnancy, i love these babies so much, it's just fluff and more fluff and more, soft babies, soft babies who get to love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyofsunshine/pseuds/areyofsunshine
Summary: in which there is life (and love) after exegol.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	we can build a life out of this love.

Both of them are quiet on their way back. Not a word or even a glance is exchanged while both of them are crammed in the cock-pit of the X-wing. Ben’s piloting while she’s sitting on his lap, body slumped and head resting against his chest at an odd angle.

It’s not the best arrangement, but it works, and it’s not like she really cares anyway. Rey likes it, loves it even, because her body being pressed up against his is a reminder he’s _real,_ and that this isn’t some dream.

He’s a pillar of warmth beneath her, and is so blissfully warm, that she can actually feel herself being lulled toward sleep. And though she’s far from feeling tired, and more like wired, (as though there’s electricity coursing through her veins), she’s losing the battle fast. Her struggle against it is a lame attempt at best, and the feeling of sleep cocoons snuggly over her body. Rey ultimately gives in, but not before she nuzzles her face in the crook of Ben’s neck with a sigh. As her eyes close and sleep takes over, she can feel his lips press tenderly against her hair.  
  
It’s the best sleep she’s gotten in months.  
  
Back at the base, she, who’s beat to hell, and he, who’s limping as she guides him with an arm wrapped around his waist, are not met with the warmest of welcomes. Many are furious, others are confused, and the rest don’t care, too drunk on the taste of victory. But he’s no longer trapped beneath the mask. He’s come home and he’s _hers._  
  
Rey and Ben stay only a few weeks with the Resistance before packing up and leaving in the Falcon. It’s not an easy decision, but it’s the best one for them, for him, for their future both of them want.  
  
And so with only the clothes on their backs, the sabers on their hips, and her pack carrying a few rations, they shoot toward the stars and never look back.  
  
For the next couple of months, they wander the galaxy hand in hand. During the day he shows her everything she’s only ever dreamed of. Food to die for, sighting’s she’s only read about it in books, and festivities she’s never known about. He teaches her how to dance, but she’s not the best at it, so Ben guides their steps with her feet on top of his.  
  
And she teaches him that no matter how hopelessly broken something is, it can be mended and made new and be given life. (like she did with him.)  
  
At night, they spend hours exploring each other, mapping out the constellations on their skin. Rey with her cluster of freckles and Ben with his scars. As she’s tracing his with her lips, she makes sure she kisses them all, but lingers longer over the scars she knows she gave him. And though the scar is no longer there, no longer mares his face and serves as a reminder of what once was for them, she presses kisses against his skin of where it would be.  
  
Later, when a few more months pass, and they’ve seen most of the galaxy with their own eyes, they decide to settle down on Naboo. Having only seen the planet in pictures, she’s in awe as the Falcon touches the ground. It’s so green, luscious, and _thriving._ Rey breathes in the fresh air, letting the sun kiss her skin.  
  
Varykino becomes their home. It’s been decades since anyone’s set foot in it, the dust and spider webs proof of this, but neither of them mind. She can feel the love once shared by another pair of star-crossed lovers humming beneath her feet. Weeks are spent bringing the place back to life.  
  
A year later, they get married. It’s a small, initimate wedding with only their closest companions in attendance. Finn and Poe walk her down the aisle, and kiss both sides of her cheeks before “giving” her away.  
  
And when it comes time for their vows, neither of them feel the need to say anything, and let their eyes do the talking instead. It’s always been a way of saying _“I love you.”_ for them. Silent, but wholly intimate.  
  
Rey and Ben’s wedding rings are one of a kind, made entirely by each other. His is black and sleek with a strip of bright, sparkly blue around it. On the inside of the band, _“You have my hand, my heart, and all of me until the stars take their last breath. I’m yours forevermore.”_ is engraved. Besides it is a half crescent moon, colored white. Because he is her moon and her stars. He’s the light that illuminates the dark. Ben Solo is her _entire world._ Rey sees him blink away tears.  
  
Her ring is wood, and it’s a deep rich brown with a hollowed out center. A daisy lies there in the middle, encased and dyed a yellow, making it pop and shine against the dark exterior. Rey can already feel the tears brimming on her lashes because of the significance.  
  
“I was wondering where that went,” she murmurs and he grins, all crooked teeth and dimples. It’s the same daisy he had picked for her a year ago, back when their home was was still dust and cob webs. Rey had saved it, well, because no one had ever given her anything before. Nothing at-least that wasn’t borrowed, or a hand-me down, or part of someone else’s legacy. This, the daisy, had a special place in her heart and now it was forever a symbol of their living love. And by the time she’s reading what’s engraved on the inside of her band, _“My heart, my soul, and all of my being is yours, and will always and only be yours.”_ she’s a sobbing mess.  
  
Besides it is a sun. Because she is his sun, the golden rays he basks in, the ones that make him feel warm and complete. Rey is his _entire world too._  
  
And now she shares his last name.  
  
Ben wipes away the tears and she launches herself at him when it’s time to kiss.  
  
It’s a day neither of them ever forget.  
  
“Rey?”  
  
“Yes?” Her attention snaps back toward her husband who’s face is growing with worry.  
  
Rey’s quick to pick up on what he’s feeling and cups his cheek with a smile. “Nothing’s wrong. I promise. I just zoned out is all.”  
  
His nose scrunches, and he furrows an eyebrow. Rey knows the face well, and choses to keep smiling at him, tenderly caressing his cheek with the pad of her thumb. “Are you sure?” He asks, his voice laced with concern. It warms her heart how attentive he is toward her. “I’m sure. Everything’s okay. I would tell you otherwise, you know that.” And he does, she never hides anything from him ever, but she also can’t fault him either for his worry as summer quickly approaches. Soon, it won’t be just them anymore.  
  
But she also can’t take another trip to the doctor all because she burped wrong or for something as equally silly. He knows she’s right, so he leans up and presses a kiss to her lips and another one against the swelling of her belly.  
  
“Could you keep reading though, please? Your voice is the only thing that keeps them calm lately.” And so he does, he turns back to the page he was reading, which is ironically a story about star-crossed lovers, and lays his cheek back against her belly. His voice is soothing, and she lies back against the rocking chair with a smile, a hand resting in the nest of his unruly curls.

**Author's Note:**

> i originally wrote this on twitter, but thought we could all use some sweet fluff with our babies. feel free to bother me on twitter! @reyshines


End file.
